Mensonges
by Olessya
Summary: Un série de quiproquos vatelle empêcher Camus et Milo de se trouver? yaoi


Nom de l'auteur : Olessya

Titre : Mensonges.

Genre : Sérieux, yaoi.

MENSONGES. 

(1)

Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois. Il avait du mal à s'habituer à la lumière qui venait d'interrompre son sommeil. Son corps était lourd, engourdi, pesant. Et son cerveau surtout, lui semblait pris dans une chape de plomb. Il avait encore besoin de dormir mais quelqu'un semblait en avoir décidé autrement et donnait des coups sur son bras.

« Bouge-toi de là! » fit une voix féminine peu aimable.

Camus ouvrit un œil péniblement et ce qu'il vit le réveilla totalement. Il était à moitié allongé sur quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un essayait justement de se dégager. Il fut debout d'un bond.

Ses tempes battaient, il avait une horrible migraine et aucun souvenir de la fin de la soirée de la veille.

Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il se réveille quasiment dans les bras de Shina ? Une fille en plus ?

Aiolia qui ramassait les verres vides qui traînaient un peu partout s'arrêta pour le dévisager et explosa de rire :

« Ha ha ha ha ha ! Tu verrais ta tête… ! »

Le Verseau fronça les sourcils, essayant de rassembler des bribes de souvenirs mais son mal de crâne ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

Hier, ils avaient fêté (une nouvelle fois !) leur victoire sur Hadès, ils avaient tous beaucoup bu et… le trou noir ! 

Camus baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'il avait conservé _à peu près_ tous ses vêtements. C'était déjà une bonne nouvelle !

« Je… je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'ai fait… » murmura-t-il en portant la main à son front.

« Moi je peux te le dire ! » continua Aiolia « Des trucs louches avec Shina ! »

Camus devint livide tandis que Shina poussait un cri strident :

« Espèce de satyre ! Tu as osé abuser de mon état ? »

« Tu avais l'air plutôt très consentante ! » lui signala le Lion « Et c'est toi qui l'as aguiché comme une malade ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Il… il s'est passé quelque chose… entre nous ? » demanda à nouveau Camus incrédule « C'est pas possible ! » 

« Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi ! » 

Milo, qui était jusqu'alors occupé à passer le balai s'était approché du petit groupe pour profiter du spectacle et, posant le menton sur le manche, les toisait à présent avec son habituel sourire ironique.

« Tu sais bien que Camus est un modèle de vertu… » dit-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'intervenir pour défendre son ami.

« Alors il n'y a rien eu ? » Shina se laissa retomber sur le divan et poussa un grand soupir de soulagement « Ouf ! »

Aiolia explosa à nouveau de rire.

« Allons Camus ! Détends-toi ! Pourquoi prends-tu cet air terrifi ? Ca te dégoûterait tant que ça d'avoir touché une femme ? »

Camus sentit des bras passer autour de sa taille. Il détestait qu'on le touche mais dans l'état de confusion mentale dans lequel il se trouvait, il ne réagit pas immédiatement.

« Rassure-toi Chouchou ! Je n'ai pas laissé cette tigresse t'approcher et tu ne t'es amusé qu'avec moi ! » susurra Aphrodite à son oreille.

Camus se dégagea et repoussa sans ménagement le chevalier des Poissons.

« Non ! » cria-t-il, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. « Je ne suis pas un péd ! »

Aiolia cessa de rire devant la violence de sa réaction. Seul Aphrodite semblait encore s'amuser.

« Tu ne disais pourtant pas ça, hier ! »

« Arrêtez ! » 

Milo appréciait de moins en moins la petite plaisanterie à laquelle se livraient les autres. Il avait vu les yeux de Camus devenir brillants et il détestait voir ce regard perdu chez son ami. 

« Camus, ils te font marcher. Je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Rien qui puisse te faire rougir. »

Certains chevaliers qui dormaient encore ou d'autres, occupés comme Milo et Aiolia à ranger s'étaient approchés en entendant l'éclat de voix du Verseau.

Tous l'entouraient à présent.

« De quoi tu as peur ? » demanda Masque de mort, de mauvaise humeur. Il exécrait être réveillé brutalement. Et de s'être endormi contre une colonne lui avait collé un mal de nuque abominable. « Même s'il s'est passé quelque chose et que tu ne t'en souviens plus, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, tant que tu as pris ton pied hier…. ?!! Alors arrête de gueuler !»

« Si, c'est important ! » 

« Pourquoi ? Tu tiens une liste de toutes celles qui passent dans ton lit ? » demanda le Cancer, ironique.

Camus rougit légèrement.

« Parce que s'il s'est produit quelque chose, c'est ma première fois… » avoua le Français avant de tourner les talons et sortir du temple toujours conservant malgré la situation son allure majestueuse.

Milo, toujours appuyé sur son balais, poussa un long soupir et eut un regard rêveur.

Tout comme quelques autres, Aiolia avait l'air ahuri par la nouvelle mais ce fut Kânon qui parla le premier.

« Eh bien ! Il est encore puceau ce grand garçon ? Faut faire quelque chose pour lui ! C'est grave ! »

« Laissez le tranquille ! » les avertit Milo avant de reprendre son balayage.

« Moi je dis qu'il a quand même un problème ! Sinon, il n'aurait pas poussé de grands cris comme ça ! C'est pas sain de rester vierge ! Suffit de regarder Shaka pour s'en convaincre ! » dit Masque de mort en ébouriffant encore plus sa chevelure aux reflets argentés. 

Shaka leva un sourcil lorsqu'il entendit son nom mais resta silencieux. Il savait par expérience qu'il était inutile d'essayer de communiquer avec cet individu prénommé Masque de mort.

« Faudrait qu'il passe le cap. Les filles ! Y'en aurait pas une de vous qui voudrait se dévouer ? »

« Euh… non-mercii ! »

« Je ne suis pas une prostituée ! »

Masque de mort leur adressa un regard meurtrier : « Petites idiotes ! Je me doute que ça ne doit pas être génial d'avoir un tel nigaud au lit ! Et Camus est Camus, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… coincé, rigide… mais on lui dira de ne pas parler de ses grandes théories dans ces moments là. C'est un chevalier d'or, tout de même ! Ca devrait être un honneur pour vous ! Ah ces jeunes générations ! Elles n'ont plus aucun sens du respect ! »

Kânon riait, s'amusant beaucoup de la situation :

« Je ne te savais pas devenu si altruiste, Masque de mort ! Et te voir si bien défendre les intérêts de Camus ! On n'a qu'à lancer une quête pour lui payer une fille ! » proposa-t-il.

« Ouais ! Bonne idée ! »

« Je ne donnerai pas un centime ! » les prévint Shaka, qui regardait les autres ranger, jugeant que ces basses-besognes étaient indignes de lui, dispensant ça et là ses précieux conseils « Si vous croyez qu'il n'y a que le sexe dans la vie… »

« Radin ! » lui lança Masque de mort.

*****

(2)

Milo n'avait tout d'abord pas voulu donner d'argent pour la nouvelle grande cause humanitaire de Kânon et Masque de mort mais il avait fini par céder sous la pression. Il avait dans un premier temps motivé son refus en disant qu'il trouvait cela idiot et qu'il ne voulait pas forcer la main à Camus car il ne pouvait évidemment pas avouer qu'il aurait voulu garder le Verseau et pour lui. 

L'aveu de Camus sur sa virginité l'avait ému. Maintenant qu'il savait, le chevalier des glaces lui paraissait encore plus pur, plus désirable… Et au fond, peut-être que le Verseau était un grand sentimental qui voulait se réserver pour la femme qu'il aimerait…

Mais Milo était aussi très curieux de savoir quelle allait être sa réaction et c'est pour cela qu'il avait finalement accepté de donner quelques drachmes et avait même accompagné Kânon et Aiolia. Ces deux derniers avaient littéralement poussé Camus dans une chambre d'hôtel où se trouvait une prostituée payée par eux avant de s'enfuir, les laissant en tête-à-tête.

Cependant, maintenant que le Verseau devait se trouver seul avec cette fille, Milo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer et il était incapable de se concentrer sur la conversation entre Kânon et Aiolia, étrangement complices dans cette affaire.

Il se sentait à la fois émoustillé en imaginant Camus faisant l'amour mais aussi horriblement jaloux, un peu énervé aussi en songeant qu'il ne pourrait plus être le premier. S'il avait écouté son cœur et non pas sa raison, il aurait fait irruption dans la chambre pour mettre dehors cette greluche trop fardée. 

Kânon aurait au moins pu avoir la délicatesse de se renseigner sur les goûts du Français en matière de fille… Milo aurait tellement aimé savoir !

Il tapota nerveusement sur le comptoir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander pour la millième fois à quel stade Camus et la fille pouvaient en être.

Il espérait que le Français, son ami de longue date, lui raconterait tout.

*****

Camus n'avait pas bougé. Il était assis sur le lit depuis un bon moment, se livrant à une bataille intérieure effroyable. 

Le plus facile aurait été de faire ce que l'on attendait de lui. Mais la perspective de devoir toucher cette créature lui donnait la nausée. Pas que la fille ait un physique désagréable… au contraire. Kânon et Aiolia avaient assez bien choisi. Mais Camus détestait qu'on le touche. Si cette fille devait s'allonger sur lui… elle le toucherait entièrement… il en avait des frissons de dégoût.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas malgré toute sa volonté.

Son parfum sucré arrivait jusqu'à ses narines même si elle se tenait à bonne distance de lui, renforçant son mal au cœur. Il devrait la sentir d'encore plus près… Son corps devait être chaud… les autres avaient toujours des corps chauds. Il détestait cette chaleur. 

Il secoua la tête, prêt à fondre en larme tellement son désarroi était grand.

« Bon… tu te décides ? » demanda la fille.

« Je… je suis désolé… je ne peux pas. » avoua Camus « Prenez votre argent et dites aux autres… que c'est fait. »

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » demanda la fille sur un ton peu aimable. Sûrement elle avait été touchée dans son amour propre par son refus. « Je te dégoûte, peut-être ? Monsieur ne veut pas d'une fille comme moi ? »

« Non… je… » Camus n'osa avouer qu'elle le dégoûtait effectivement. Pas parce qu'elle était ce qu'elle était mais parce qu'il ne se sentait capable d'avoir de rapports intimes avec personne. Sauf… Mais non, il ne fallait pas y penser. Il secoua la tête.

« Je crois que j'aime les hommes… » laissa-t-il tomber sans réfléchir. Il fut lui-même surpris de s'entendre prononcer de tels mots et releva la tête. Il sentit une grande chaleur monter dans son visage. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? 

Peut-être parce que c'était la vérit

La fille eut un sourire ironique : « Dans ce cas… »

Elle ramassa ses affaires et Camus soupira de soulagement quand la porte se referma. 

Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Dire aux autres qu'ils avaient dépensé leur argent inutilement car il était incapable de faire l'amour à une femme ? 

Non. Confesser cela était presque aussi difficile que de coucher avec cette fille… 

Il allait faire comme si tout s'était déroulé comme cela aurait dû se passer.

Il fallait espérer que les autres ne lui demandent pas de leur fournir trop de détails…

*****

Il s'était demandé combien de temps la chose pouvait durer. Il avait donc attendu trois bonnes heures avant de quitter l'hôtel, assis sur le lit, rassemblant dans sa tête les quelques maigres indices qu'il avait glanés au fil de ses lectures. Mais il devait admettre que ses connaissances en la matière étaient assez sommaires. 

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation et parce que les autres allaient bien finir par l'apercevoir s'il restait là sans bouger, il se décida finalement à pousser la porte du bar.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Milo quand il le vit et le Scorpion se leva pour venir à sa rencontre.

Camus eut envie de fuir en courant. Il ne pourrait pas mentir. Il se sentait déjà rougir et il savait qu'il bégaierait dès qu'on lui poserait une question. Il serait immédiatement découvert. Pourtant, il serait mort de honte si les autres apprenaient la vérité. Quel idiot il était aussi ! Il se maudit intérieurement.

« Alors ? » interrogea Milo sur un ton joyeux. « C'était comment ? »

« _J'ai essay !_ » pensa Camus comme pour se trouver des excuses. Et c'était vrai. Il avait d'abord accepté de jouer le jeu aussi par vengeance. Parce que Milo était complice de ce truc ridicule. Cela prouvait donc que pour son ami, il allait de soi que Camus devait aller avec une fille. Mais il n'avait pas pu… 

Et l'idée de décevoir Milo… Rien que pour lui, il devait mentir. Il voulait tellement être comme l'image que Milo avait de lui !

« C'était bien… » dit-il en baissant les yeux.

« Viens t'asseoir et raconte-nous ! » exigea Kânon en lui désignant une chaise « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Non-merci. »

« Même pas un petit remontant ? » plaisanta Aiolia.

« Alors ? Dis-nous ? » demanda à nouveau le Dragon des mers.

« Euh… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? » 

Camus aurait voulu disparaître sous le comptoir. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus et il sentait qu'il mentait très mal. Mais les autres avaient l'air de prendre ça pour de la pudeur….

« Qu'est-ce que tu retiens de cette expérience ? » demanda le Lion, un peu moqueur.

Camus fut embêté par la question. Il voulut y réfléchir mais les mots sortir spontanément de sa bouche.

« Elle sentait bon… »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela et Milo explosa de rire.

« Heureusement ! Le contraire aurait été désagréable ! »

Kânon rit à son tour et Aiolia et le Dragon des mers se lancèrent dans le récit de leurs expériences, oubliant du même coup Camus qui n'en demandait pas tant.

Le Verseau écouta avec attention, compilant de précieuses informations, trop heureux de n'être plus questionné. Milo se tourna vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Camus se demanda un instant si Milo n'avait pas deviné qu'il mentait et le lui signalait ainsi mais le Scorpion devait être seulement content que sa première expérience se soit bien passée. Du coup, Camus en fut heureux lui aussi, oubliant presque son gros mensonge, plaisantant avec les autres, ayant l'impression d'appartenir désormais à leur monde.

*****

(3)

Son mensonge lui avait donné mauvaise conscience. Surtout auprès de Milo qui était son meilleur ami. Et depuis 'l'aventure', il avait tendance à fuir les autres. Milo avait dû s'en apercevoir car il était venu le trouver après son entraînement pour lui proposer une petite promenade sur le port d'Athènes.

Camus n'avait pas refusé. Il se sentait un peu seul et la compagnie de Milo lui manquait. Et puis… il s'était juré de lui dire la vérité. Tout serait beaucoup plus simple si Milo savait. Ils n'étaient pas obligés d'en parler aux autres. De plus, s'ils croyaient qu'il avait franchi le pas, Kânon, Aiolia et Masque de mort le laisseraient tranquille. Mais il aurait trop de mal à mentir plus longtemps à Milo.

Camus choisit un moment où ils regardaient la mer en silence pour tenter de parler à son ami.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire… » dit-il doucement.

Milo lui adressa un regard inquiet.

« Vas-y ! Je t'écoute. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« C'est au sujet de l'autre fois… Tu sais, quand je suis allé à l'hôtel avec cette fille… »

« Oui ? »

« Je n'ai pas tout à fait dit la vérité. En fait, je ne suis pas allé jusqu'au bout… » avoua Camus qui se sentait rougir.

« Ah bon ? » répondit Milo, visiblement un peu surpris. « Et pourquoi ? »

Cela semblait une évidence pour Milo que ce n'était pas une épreuve difficile… Alors comment lui expliquer sa peur ? Son dégoût ? Le Grec n'allait certainement pas le comprendre…

« Je… je… En fait, je voulais faire cela avec la personne qui compte pour moi… »

« Ah oui ? Tu aimes quelqu'un c'est ça ? Dans ce cas, tu as bien fait ! »

Camus content de trouver un peu de compréhension, leva le visage vers Milo et sourit.

« C'est qui ? Je la connais ? »

Le 'la' fit immédiatement disparaître la joie sur le visage du Français qui se mit à bégayer et retrouva son regard de félin paniqué.

« Euh…. Je… je … Non. » 

 « Tu me la présenteras ? »

« Euh… Oui bien sûr… Mais je… je ne lui ai pas encore dit… » balbutia Camus.

Il ne pouvait évidemment pas se confier à Milo ! Et voilà que pour sortir de son premier mensonge, il était encore en train de s'empêtrer dans de nouvelles inventions !

« Ah… Tu as peur de lui avouer tes sentiments ? »

« Oui c'est ça. »

« Tu as tort d'attendre. Tant que tu ne sais pas… Tu devrais lui parler rapidement. »

« Oui… » se dépêcha de répondre Camus, pressé de changer de conversation.

« Je t'aiderai si tu veux. »

« Merci, c'est gentil. »

*****

Quel idiot !

Camus se frappa le front avec le poing. C'était encore pire qu'avant ! Mais pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de trouver une explication comme celle-ci ?!?

Il se retrouvait à nouveau dans la situation de mentir à Milo.

Celui-ci avait l'air ravi, en plus, de se mêler de ses affaires de cœur…. Il allait être bien déçu ! Car il n'était pas question de continuer à inventer des mensonges !

Il sentit justement le cosmos du chevalier du Scorpion qui pénétrait dans son temple. Il allait tout de suite lui dire la vérité.

« Bonjour, Camus ? Alors ? Tu lui as parl ? »

C'était ce genre de question qui avait décidé Camus à tout dire à Milo. Il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir à inventer de nouvelles excuses et il ressortait de chacune de leurs entrevues avec un poids sur le cœur. 

« Milo, je… »

« Tu n'as rien dit, je parie ! » le coupa Milo, fronçant les sourcils. « Est-ce que je dois t'amener devant elle de force ? Combien de temps tu vas encore rester là, à te torturer ? »

« Euh… »

« Où l'as-tu rencontrée la première fois ? »

« Sur le march »

Camus sursauta en s'entendant prononcer ces mots. 

Milo avait l'air de prendre cette histoire tellement à cœur qu'il avait peur de lui gâcher son plaisir en lui avouant que cette fille n'avait jamais existé.

« Et tu t'es renseigné sur elle ? Tu connais son nom ? Son adresse ? »

« Non, je l'ai juste vu et… »

« Je sais ! » Milo sourit « Mais ce sera facile de la retrouver. »

« Elle est blonde ? »

« Non. »

« Brune ? »

« Non. »

« Rousse ? »

Camus faillit répondre 'Non' aussi mais il se dit qu'il ne lui restait plus tellement d'autres options.

« Oui. Rousse » répéta-t-il, machinalement.

Il disait vraiment n'importe quoi ! C'était déjà une plaie d'être né avec des cheveux couleur acajou comme les siens, ce n'était pas pour aller s'enticher d'une fille avec la même tare ! Mais Milo ne sembla pas remarquer l'anomalie.

« Tu l'as vu une seule fois ? »

« Non plusieurs. »

« Je vais demander aux commerçants s'ils la connaissent ! »

Et s'il n'existait aucune fille aux cheveux roux dans cette ville ? Il serait rapidement démasqué… Surtout que ça ne pouvait pas passer facilement inaperçu….

« Non, je… En fait, je connais l'endroit où elle vit. Je l'ai suivi… »

« Demain, c'est jour de marché. Peut-être qu'elle viendra. Il faut que tu lui parles ! Tu peux lui proposer d'aller au cinéma par exemple ! » dit Milo, enthousiaste.

« Ah…. Oui… C'est une idée… »

*****

« Alors, tu l'as vu ? »

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées durant lesquelles Camus écumait les marchés bien évidemment sans succès. Mais il ne pourrait pas faire croire que cette mystérieuse 'Hanna' s'était soudainement évaporée dans la nature. Et pour mettre fin au véritable harcèlement que lui faisait subir Milo, doublé d'Aiolia mis lui aussi dans la confidence, Camus s'était décidé à dire qu'il l'avait rencontré le matin.

Il avait beau avoir répété dans sa tête les mots qu'il dirait, son mensonge lui pesait tant qu'il eut du mal à jouer la comédie et être heureux d'avoir retrouvé Hanna.

« Oui. »

« Non ! Pas possible ! Enfin ! »

« Tu lui as parlé j'espère !? »

« Oui. »

« Tu lui as dit quoi ? Tu lui as proposé d'aller au cinéma ? »

« Oui. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

Il avait prévu de dire qu'elle avait refusé, ce qui était logique. Il n'allait pas se mettre à avoir rendez-vous avec une amoureuse fictive mais il ne se sentait pas de jouer les amoureux éconduits et de se faire consoler par ses deux camarades.

« Oui. » lui dicta sa fierté.

« Parfait ! Vous avez rendez-vous quand ? »

« Mercredi. »

« Super ! Ca nous laisse un peu de temps. Nous allons faire les boutiques pour te trouver de jolis vêtements. Tu verras, elle ne pourra qu'être conquise avec tous les conseils que nous allons te donner ! »

Séduire 'Hanna' devenait un défi collectif. Plus cela allait et moins Camus se voyait leur avouer que tout était faux.

*****

(4)

Camus défit le bouton du col de sa chemise. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et se sentait au bord du malaise. Milo et Aiolia avaient certainement pris cela pour de la nervosité. Après tout, c'était censé être son premier rendez-vous amoureux…

Les deux Grecs l'avaient conseillé pour acheter cette élégante chemise dans laquelle Camus se sentait très mal à l'aise et il avait à la main ce bouquet de fleurs qu'il n'offrirait à personne.

Du coin de l'œil, il avait regardé Milo s'éloigner et maintenant, il attendait seul, assis sur le rebord de la fontaine, gêné, se sentant idiot avec son bouquet à la main.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il dire ? 

Bien sûr, personne ne viendrait à ce rendez-vous mais Camus se sentait tellement mal qu'il se serait jeté au coup de la première fille qui serait passée.

Ces fleurs… cette chemise… tant d'efforts gâchés, tant de tromperies vis à vis de ses amis…

Il se détestait de s'être laissé entraîner dans cet engrenage. Tout cela, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas courageux. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit simplement « Non ! » au début ? Il avait le droit de refuser. Et il n'avait pas à se justifier non plus !

C'était parce que lui-même avait voulu croire qu'il était un homme comme les autres…

Et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière !

Il allait dire qu'elle n'était pas venue. Qu'elle s'était moquée de lui… Ce serait un échec aussi pour Milo et Aiolia mais il se voyait mal raconter une journée, un tête-à-tête amoureux qu'il n'avait pas vécu !

Ils auraient pitié de lui certainement. Cela ne les étonnerait sans doute pas… Il n'était qu'un minable après tout.

Le pauvre Camus qui s'est fait plaquer ! Il imaginait déjà dans des années les autres chevaliers expliquant sur son passage aux plus jeunes :

« C'est Camus. Il avait rendez-vous avec une fille il y a trente ans et elle n'est jamais venue. Il ne s'en n'est jamais remis… »

Mais pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il ne pourrait jamais être avec personne. Sauf si cette personne n'existait que dans son imagination…

Il avait envie de pleurer. Il était tellement pathétique assis à attendre quelqu'un qui n'arriverait jamais qu'il se faisait pitié à lui-même. Il tenta de refouler ses larmes, admirant les couleurs harmonieuses du bouquet inutile.

*****

Que se passait-il ? Elle ne venait pas ?

Milo, trop curieux, n'avait pu résister à l'envie de savoir à quoi ressemblait la 'fiancée' de Camus et il était revenu discrètement l'espionner.

Il attendait caché derrière un petit mur mais la demoiselle semblait avoir posé un lapin à Camus…

Comment pouvait-elle lui faire cela ? Quel monstre ! Le faire poireauter seul au milieu de la petite place avec le bouquet de fleurs qu'il voulait lui offrir et qu'il avait acheté pour elle ? Ah s'il la retrouvait, il la tuerait de ses mains pour avoir osé faire souffrir son Camus ! 

Le Verseau avait la tête de plus en plus basse et Milo en avait le cœur serré. La colère montait en lui contre cette fille, cette stupide fille qui n'avait pas compris la chance qu'elle avait de plaire à Camus ! Non contente de le lui voler, elle le torturait à présent !

Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de voir Camus heureux. Même si cela devait être avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et comme le Français était amoureux, il s'était juré de tout faire pour l'aider, même s'il devait en crever de jalousie.

Tant qu'il ne voyait pas cette fille, tant qu'elle n'avait pas de visage, c'était plus facile. Mais si Camus avait réellement une liaison avec elle par la suite, comment réagirait-il ? Il aurait mal certainement.

Mais pour le moment, la question était autre. Milo regarda Camus toujours assis sur le rebord de la fontaine. Sûrement pensait-il comme lui qu'elle ne viendrait plus. Il avait l'air tellement malheureux… 

Il s'était préparé durant des heures, habillé, parfumé… Comment pouvait-elle lui faire cela ? 

Que devait-il faire ? Aller trouver Camus et le consoler comme il en avait tellement envie ? 

Le Verseau n'apprécierait sûrement pas qu'il l'ait espionné. Et puis, il avait sa fiert

Milo vit un premier pétale orangé venir se poser doucement sur le sol. Il fut bientôt rejoint par un deuxième puis un troisième. Sous les doigts du Français, les fleurs choisies avec soin étaient déchiquetées, écrabouillées certainement comme son cœur devait l'être….

Et lui, Milo, avait envie de pleurer avec Camus.

*****

Il avait hésité à se montrer mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Finalement, il était venu retrouver Camus à l'heure prévue. Il allait faire comme s'il ne savait rien pour ménager sa fierté. Puis il lui proposerait d'aller manger du poisson dans un restaurant qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux afin de le consoler un peu.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Camus arborait un visage presque souriant quand ils se retrouvèrent. Sûrement essayait-il de donner le change…. Camus avait une réputation de chevalier insensible à laquelle il tenait. 

« Alors ? Comment ça s'est pass ? » demanda Milo, feignant de tout ignorer.

« Bien ! » répondit Camus à son grand étonnement.

Milo décida de faire comme s'il n'était au courant de rien, se demandant pour quelle raison Camus lui mentait.

*****

(5)

Il s'était juré de ne pas pleurer. Mais ces moments où il était censé être avec cette 'Hanna' étaient de véritables épreuves. Il en ressortait complètement vidé, tellement malheureux de devoir faire semblant. Il se sentait encore plus seul et misérable de devoir user de tels stratagèmes. Tous ceux qu'il admirait, Milo, Saga et les autres chevaliers n'auraient jamais eu à faire ça. Mais le concernant, la vérité était bien trop laide pour pouvoir la dire…

Il s'était assis sur la jetée, ayant une fois de plus inventé un faux rendez-vous. Tous avaient quelque chose de prévu car c'était la Saint Valentin et il n'avait pas voulu être en reste. Il avait dit qu'il allait dîner avec Hanna au restaurant.

Il s'imagina un instant à une petite table seulement éclairée par des bougies. Il avançait les doigts pour caresser les boucles blondes…

Il repoussa ses pensées. Cela ne le faisait que souffrir et ne le menait à rien. Il avait plusieurs heures à tuer et il n'allait pas les passer à se lamenter.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues. Peu importe. Tous les couples d'amoureux avaient déserté la rue et il était seul à présent.

Il s'enfonçait dans cette situation au point d'en perdre le sommeil tellement ses mensonges lui coûtaient et il avait peur de se trahir. Il ne savait plus comment s'en sortir. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Est-ce que toute sa vie allait devenir un mensonge ?

Au train où allaient les choses dans quelques mois il s'inventerait un mariage auquel il ne pourrait même pas inviter ses amis, puis il aurait des enfants…

Comment en était-il arrivé là, lui qui détestait mentir et qui le faisait si mal ?

Tout ça, c'était parce que….

« Hé toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ! Petit pédé, va ! Tu étais en train de mater ton ami à poil ? »

_« Je… j'ai ouvert la porte et… je… je ne voulais pas… »_

_« Dégage de là où je préviens ton Maître que tu es un pervers !»_

Les larmes brouillaient sa vue. Il ne distinguait même plus les bateaux qui s'éloignaient.

_« Maître… Qu'est-ce qu'un 'péd ? »_

_« Où as-tu entendu ça ? C'est un mot vulgaire pour désigner un homme qui aime les hommes. »_

_« Qui aime les hommes ? »_

_« Oui… mais peut-être pas comme tu peux le comprendre… qui aime d'autres hommes charnellement. J'ai répondu à ta question, Camus ? »_

_« Oui Maître… »_

Camus y avait réfléchi pendant de longues nuits et avait décidé qu'en aucun cas il ne voulait être comme ça. Il y avait tellement de mépris dans la voix du chevalier qui l'avait surpris en train de regarder Milo… Pourtant il ne faisait rien de mal ! Milo n'avait pas fermé la porte et Camus le trouvait très beau à regarder…

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas normal… Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme les autres ? Pourquoi la vie l'avait-elle affublé de tels cheveux ?

_« Si ses parents l'ont abandonné, c'est à cause de son apparence. »_

_« On dit que les roux sont mauvais. »_

_« Rouge… c'est la couleur du sang, des flammes de l'enfer ! »_

_« C'est peut-être un démon ? Il est bizarre en plus ce gamin ! Il ne parle presque jamais… Il est trop calme ! »_

Pourquoi ressentait-il cela ? L'envie d'être dans ses bras si ce n'était pas normal ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il décidé que seul Milo lui plairait ? Qu'il était le seul qu'il avait envie d'embrasser ?

Les larmes baignaient son visage et il eut du mal à se retenir de crier sa douleur. Il mordit sa main.

*****

Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris en découvrant Camus seul. Il s'était d'abord dit que le Verseau lui mentait pour protéger Hanna. Si elle le faisait tourner en bourrique, Milo comme Aiolia lui auraient conseillé de la laisser tomber mais peut-être Camus était-il fou amoureux.

Mais là… c'était plus que probable qu'il n'y avait pas de rendez-vous…. Par fierté, Camus n'avait peut-être pas voulu leur avouer que tout était fini….

Quoi qu'il en soit, Milo allait en avoir le cœur net ! Il se sentait furieux à l'idée que son ami ne lui ait pas dit la vérit !

D'un pas déterminé, il avança en direction du Verseau.

« Camus ! »

Le Français se retourna vers lui avec un air surpris et affolé. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à le voir débarquer. Milo avait d'ailleurs dit qu'il avait un rendez-vous lui aussi…

A ses yeux rougis, Milo se douta qu'il avait pleuré. Il se sentit attendri mais son ton resta dur.

« Pourquoi es-tu seul ? Tu m'as menti en disant que tu devais dîner avec elle ! Comme la dernière fois tu m'as menti en me disant qu'elle était venue à votre rendez-vous ! »

« Je… »

Camus fut tellement surpris qu'il ne sut plus quoi répondre.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit la vérité et as-tu inventé tout cela ! Pour la protéger ? »

Le Français sentit monter la colère en lui. Milo était furieux et l'accablait de reproches mais comprenait-il sa douleur ?

« D'accord ! J'ai inventé tout cela ! » cria Camus « Hanna n'a jamais exist ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Mais vous vous êtes demandez un instant ce que je pouvais ressentir quand vous m'avez envoyé de force voir cette fille dans cette chambre d'hôtel ? Pas une fois vous ne m'avez demandé ce que je voulais ! Il fallait absolument que je sois comme vous ! Je suis différent ! »

« Mais… Pourquoi, Camus ? Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? »

« Parce que tu n'aurais pas compris ! D'accord, j'ai eu tort ! Je n'aurais jamais dû inventer cela ! J'ai eu trop honte de te dire que je n'avais pas pu toucher à cette fille ! Que vous aviez dépensé votre argent pour rien ! Et ensuite… je n'avais pas l'intention de te mentir… mais… ça c'est fait comme ça ! Sur un malentendu ! Vous avez tellement investi 'Hanna' que je ne pouvais plus vous dire la vérit ! Vous vouliez tellement que je réussisse à la séduire… J'ai inventé cette histoire pour être conforme à ce que vous attendiez ! Vous étiez contents en pensant : « Grâce à nos judicieux conseils, ce pauvre Camus s'est enfin trouvé une fille ! » Mais qui pourrait vouloir de moi, hein ?!! »

Milo se rapprocha de Camus. Il le voyait crier alors qu'il n'avait jamais entendu le Verseau élever la voix auparavant.

« Camus… » dit-il doucement, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler mais il n'osa pas. Camus n'aimait pas les contacts physiques et il le savait.

« …Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Tout le monde doit penser que je suis chiant à en mourir et mon physique ne m'aide pas beaucoup… »

Milo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Comment Camus pouvait dire cela alors qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à se retenir d'embrasser les fines et appétissantes lèvres à la couleur légèrement rose, de caresser ses soyeux cheveux auburn et de goûter à sa peau délicate, nacrée. Il avait l'air plus que jamais d'un ange blessé.

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux… »

Mais Camus paraissait toujours en colère et continuait à crier : « Je vous ai dit ce que vous vouliez entendre. Mais je ne suis pas comme vous ! »

« Tu ES comme nous Camus. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu es un homme toi aussi ! »

« Pourquoi veux-tu décider pour moi ? Pourquoi veux-tu me forcer à être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas ? Je suis fatigu ! J'aurais voulu être l'ami que tu attendais mais je ne suis pas comme ça ! »

« Ah oui ? Et tu es comment ? » demanda Milo, ironique, vexé, énervé de ne pas comprendre Camus. 

Le Français saisit le menton de Milo et le releva. Le Scorpion ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Camus avait les yeux pleins de larmes :

« Que vas-tu faire après ça ? Me gifler ? M'envoyer voir un psy ? Je ne suis pas comme vous… Et tu ne pourras pas changer cela ! »

Avec douceur, Camus posa ses lèvres sur celles du Scorpion quelques secondes. Milo frémit à ce contact et baissa les yeux.

« J'ai compris…. Nous sommes des idiots ! Ce que tu essaies de me dire c'est que tu préfères les hommes, c'est ça ? »

Camus hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Milo réfléchit en silence. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle… Mais ce qui l'était moins, c'était que Camus n'ait jamais songé à lui…

Quel genre d'hommes aimait-il ? Et pour être si malheureux… il devait bien aimer quelqu'un ? Même si ce n'était pas cette Hanna ? Et peut-être que Milo le connaissait ?

« Tu es amoureux, Camus ? »

Le Verseau eut un nouveau hochement de tête affirmatif. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur la mer et son regard noisette était infiniment triste.

« C'est… quelqu'un que je connais ? Un chevalier ? »

Camus ne répondit pas mais Milo devina que c'était parce que la réponse était positive.

De qui le chevalier des glaces était-il amoureux ?

« Tu lui as dit ? »

« Non. C'est… c'est quelqu'un de tellement… majestueux, beau, noble, droit, fier… Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire. Il me mépriserait. Je suis sûr qu'il ne voudra jamais de moi.

Milo passa en revue tous les chevaliers qu'il connaissait en qui pourrait répondre à cette description. Il élimina d'office les chevaliers de bronze, trop jeunes et pour lesquels Camus n'auraient jamais eu de tels mots malgré tous leurs mérites. Il raya de sa liste le compréhensif Mû qui n'aurait jamais pu mépriser Camus pour cela, le cruel Masque de mort qu'on ne pouvait malgré une grande ouverture d'esprit décemment qualifier de 'Noble chevalier' Aldébaran pour les mêmes raisons que M le taciturne Shura Aiolia qui ne s'entendait pas avec Camus et le frivole Aphrodite.

Restait pour Milo deux sérieux candidats : l'orgueilleux Shaka et le sage Saga… Mais Milo misait beaucoup sur le premier des deux. Ils avaient le même âge Camus et lui et Shaka, de part ses réflexions sans équivoques, avaient pu laisser à penser qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir de son côt

Oui. C'était sûrement Shaka qui avait décidé de rester obstinément seul et chaste !

« C'est Shaka ? Saga ? »

Camus ne répondit pas mais se sentit rougir.

« Je…. Je… t'aiderai… » promit Milo « Je lui parlerai pour toi si tu veux. »

« Non. Je ne veux plus que tu m'aides. »

« Je voudrai tellement te voir heureux… »

« Laisse-moi ! »

Milo se leva pour partir, le cœur plein de colère envers Shaka, envers celui qui faisait souffrir son Camus.

*****

Shaka était en pleine séance de méditation quand quelqu'un déboula dans son temple sans prévenir.

« Qui ose troubler de la sorte ma sérénit ? » demanda l'homme le plus proche de dieu assis en tailleur au milieu de son temple, sans changer de position.

« C'est moi, Milo ! »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Tu es vraiment sans gêne ! » Shaka soupira, prenant un air ennuyé. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Te parler ! »

« Je t'écoute ! »

« C'est à propos de Camus… Il ne va pas très bien tu sais…. » commença Milo, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet.

« Si vous le laissiez vivre sa vie comme il l'entend, il irait beaucoup mieux ! »

Milo serra le poing. Shaka avait l'air complètement indifférent à ce que pouvait ressentir Camus. Mais le Grec continua néanmoins.

« En fait, il est amoureux de quelqu'un. »

« Ah oui ? Et bien tant mieux pour lui… »

Comme Milo lui adressait un regard noir, Shaka demanda sur un ton sec :

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu de la sorte ? Que suis-je censé faire ? Me réjouir pour lui ? Condamner le fait qu'il ait transgressé sa propre théorie ? En plus, je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne ! »

« C'est là que tu te trompes ! Tu es concerné car Camus est amoureux… de toi ! »

« Quoi ? » Shaka faillit s'étrangler de surprise et en ouvrit même les yeux.

Il se mit debout et s'approcha de Milo.

« Tu ne serais pas en train de te moquer de moi par hasard ? »

« Non. J'ai dit la vérité. »

Shaka parut réfléchir un instant.

« Je ne te crois pas ! Camus n'a jamais essayé de mieux me connaître, de me parler… S'il était amoureux, cela aurait été la première chose à faire, non ? »

« Il est intimidé… Normal, vu comme tu es hautain ! »

Shaka, ferma à nouveaux les yeux et un peu mécontent par la remarque de Milo fit volte face brusquement, faisant voler élégamment ses longs cheveux dorés tout autour de lui.

« Ca serait étrange… » lâcha le chevalier de la Vierge faisant les cent pas dans son temple. Il respectait beaucoup le sage et froid chevalier du Verseau et bien qu'il ne soit pas intéressé, il devait s'avouer qu'il était quelque peu flatté. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Milo ? »

« Si tu ne l'aimes pas, alors dis-le-lui pour qu'il ne se fasse pas d'illusion et n'attende pas en vain. »

« Mais… Et si tu te trompais ? J'aurais l'air complètement ridicule ! Non. Je vais attendre d'être sûr. »

« Comme tu veux… Mais si tu as un peu d'amitié pour lui, je t'en prie ! Parle lui ! »

*****

(6)

Camus se prit la tête dans les mains. Il se trouvait prisonnier d'un nouveau mensonge puisqu'il n'avait pas démenti lorsque Milo avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un autre… Et maintenant, le Scorpion s'imaginait qu'il s'agissait de Saga ou de Shaka….

Mais Camus avait tellement peur que Milo apprenne la vérité qu'il préférait encore ne pas le détromper. Sous le coup de la colère il en avait déjà beaucoup trop dit et trop fait.

Au moins avait-il la satisfaction de ne plus devoir parler d'Hanna et d'aller à des rendez-vous fictifs… Et en plus, malgré son aveu sur ses préférences sexuelles, Milo ne le fuyait pas. Milo était vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! Il n'en était pas tombé amoureux pour rien ! Il était bon, généreux, fidèle en amitié… Mais s'il lui avouait que c'était lui qu'il aimait, le Grec serait sûrement mal à l'aise. Cela ne pourrait plus être comme avant entre eux.

Il était tellement heureux quand Milo était près de lui… En plus pour lui remonter le moral, le Scorpion passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. Camus ne voulait pas perdre cela.

Et justement, Milo revenait avec de quoi leur préparer un bon repas.

« Hé Camus ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! »

Milo posa le sac en papier sur la table et vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

« Je ne veux pas te voir triste… » dit-il doucement.

« Je ne suis pas triste ! » répondit le Français, s'efforçant de sourire.

Même s'il se réjouissait de la présence de Milo, son cœur était lourd malgré tout à l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir l'aimer comme il le voulait.

« Je vois bien que si… Tu devrais oublier ce chevalier… » Le démon sembla souffler ses mots à Milo car une idée lumineuse vint soudain à son esprit. Ses yeux se mirent à briller plus fortement : « Et d'ailleurs, Shaka a une aventure avec Saga… Tu ne peux plus rien espérer ! »

Mettre Shaka avec Saga était une grande trouvaille ! Cela éliminait ses deux rivaux d'un seul coup et il aurait la voix libre pour consoler Camus comme il l'entendait et prendre peut-être, une petite place dans son cœur. Même si Camus ne tarderait sûrement pas à apprendre que rien n'était vrai….

Milo regretta ses paroles lorsqu'il vit Camus baisser les yeux et retrouver son air d'ange tombé un peu trop vite du ciel.

« _Camus…. Je ne te savais pas si sensible…. Ton cœur est un trésor. Excuse-moi ! Je le veux uniquement pour moi ! Pardonne mon mensonge !_ »

Le Verseau sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi cette nouvelle lui faisait mal ? Parce que tout le monde était heureux autour de lui ? Parce que d'autres pouvaient s'aimer ? Parce qu'une histoire d'amour entre Shaka et Saga qui paraissait improbable avait pourtant était possible….

Milo essaya de changer de sujet :

« Cet après midi, nous pourrions aller à la plage si tu veux… A moins que tu préfères faire autre chose ? »

« Comme tu veux… Tout m'est égal… »

*****

Avant même de sortir de son temple, Shaka avait senti sa présence. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de tomber sur Milo qui l'attendait, adossé à une des colonnes du temple de la Vierge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

« J'ai dit à Camus que tu sortais avec Saga… »

« Sortir o ? » demanda sur un ton peu aimable Shaka, naïvement.

« Sortir, sortir ! Fricoter ! »

« Quoi ? » fit Shaka dont les joues se couvraient d'une belle couleur pourpre « Mais pourquoi as-tu dit une chose pareille !? »

« Parce que tu ne lui as pas parl ! En le snobant, tu le rends malheureux. »

« Tu m'as l'air bien préoccupé par le bonheur de Camus… » 

Milo sourit : « C'est vrai ! Il est très cher à mon cœur… Je veux le protéger. Et tu vas m'aider ! »

« Et comment ? »

« En faisant semblant de filer le parfait amour avec Saga ! »

« Non mais ça ne va pas ?! En plus je ne vois pas de quelle façon ça peut aider Camus ! »

« Ca, c'est mon problème. J'ai parlé au chevalier des Gémeaux ce matin et il est d'accord pour jouer le jeu. Tu ne vas pas faire ton égoïste, Shaka ?! Tu peux bien faire ça pour Camus ! »

Shaka réfléchit. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne pour un être égocentrique puisqu'il était censé être parfait. Mais… quelle réputation cela lui ferait s'il venait aux oreilles d'autres personnes qu'il était en ménage avec Saga ! Quelle drôle d'idée en plus ! Il n'était pas trop au fait sur les choses de l'amour mais il lui semblait bien que les couples étaient composés d'un homme et d'une femme !

Mais il aurait pu également plus mal tomber. Si les délires mythomanes de Milo lui avaient fait dire qu'il 'sortait' avec Masque de mort…

« J'accepte ! Mais c'est uniquement pour le bien-être de Camus ! »

« Je n'en doute pas ! »

*****

« Non, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller ! »

« Camus ! » 

Milo ne voulut pas céder et ne lâcha pas le poignet du Verseau. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se combattirent un instant du regard.

Non ! Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien ! Pour qu'à la dernière minute, Camus ne veuille pas les accompagner ! Convaincre Saga et Shaka de jouer les amoureux n'avait pas été chose aisée. Et Milo pensait que ce serait la partie de son plan la plus difficile à mettre en œuvre. 

« Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à ce que je vienne ? » demanda Camus « _Veux-tu me démontrer que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir ce genre de penchant ? T'attends-tu à ce que je fonde en larmes en les voyant ensemble comme je suis censé être amoureux de l'un d'eux ? »_

« Tu dois sortir de temps et temps ! Je ne partirai pas sans toi ! »

« Alors pourquoi aller au restaurant _justement_ avec Saga et Shaka ? »

« Ce n'est pas pour te torturer ! Je veux juste te démontrer que la vie continue ! Même sans _lui_ ! Tu dois en faire ton deuil ! » répondit Milo, tirant plus fortement sur le bras de Camus « _Ils seront en couple et comme ça, nous aussi ! _»

« Bon… Je viens mais uniquement pour te faire plaisir. Car je n'ai pas du tout envie de voir les deux autres ! »

« Parfait ! Tu n'as qu'à faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas l ! »

« Ca va être facile tiens… »

*****

Le serveur leur avait trouvé une petite table un peu à l'écart du reste du restaurant où ils pourraient parler sans être importunés. Comme convenu, Saga était arrivé à l'heure accompagné de Shaka et s'ils paraissaient un peu mal à l'aise dans leur rôle d'amoureux, Camus n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en apercevoir.

Ils avaient eu droit à un verre d'Ouzo pour patienter en attendant que leur repas soit préparé et Saga tenta d'engager la conversation.

« Alors, Camus ! Tu vas rester désormais au Sanctuaire ? La Sibérie ne va pas te manquer ? »

« Je vais rester en Grèce. » dit seulement Camus qui n'était pas désireux de s'étendre davantage sur le sujet.

Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression que depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, Shaka comme Saga le regardait bizarrement, comme s'il était une bête curieuse.

« Moi je suis content que tu restes ! » dit Milo pour prolonger la conversation « C'est ici ton vrai pays ! »

« Beaucoup d'entre-nous ont fait leur apprentissage dans des contrées lointaines mais considère le Sanctuaire comme leur 'maison' » dit remarquer le sérieux Shaka. « C'est que la qualité de vie en Grèce est bien meilleure… »

Milo bailla, devinant que la discussion allait être ennuyeuse s'il laissait Camus, Saga et Shaka la mener. Il prit donc la parole, arborant son plus beau sourire ironique :

« Alors ! Si vous nous racontiez plutôt comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble ! »

« Euh… » fit Saga tandis que Shaka prenait un air pincé.

« Milo ! » le gronda Camus « Ca ne nous regarde pas ! »

« Mais si ! Moi ça m'intéresse ! » protesta le Scorpion.

Saga et Shaka échangèrent un regard gêné puis ce fut le chevalier des Gémeaux qui se décida à parler :

« Ca s'est fait tout naturellement…. »

« Naturellement comment ? » demanda Milo, qui s'amusait beaucoup de la situation « Je croyais que Shaka voulait rester chaste toute sa vie ? Pour moi, ça n'allait pas de soi qu'il se trouve quelqu'un !»

Le chevalier de la Vierge, passablement énervé, charcutait une olive avec un cure dent en se promettant de faire la même chose à Milo dès qu'ils seraient revenus au Sanctuaire.

« J'ai changé d'avis ! Voilà tout ! »

« Et tu ne regrettes pas, je parie ! » enchaîna Milo « Tu disais que tu pouvais te passer de sexe car tu ne connaissais pas ! Mais maintenant… » 

Camus, très gêné, avait le nez quasiment dans son verre et ne disait rien.

« Si tu m'as proposé de venir pour te moquer de moi, Milo, je t'assure que tu le regretteras ! »

« Ne t'énerve pas, Shaka…. » intervint Saga avec douceur « Milo n'a rien dit contre toi. »

« Mais oui ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le prends aussi mal ! Ah si ! Je sais ! C'est parce qu'on vous dérange ! Tu aurais préféré passer ta soirée seul en tête-à-tête avec Saga ! Mais ne vous gênez pas pour nous ! Si vous voulez vous embrasser allez-y ! Ca ne nous dérange pas, nous. Hein, Camus ?! »

Camus vida son verre d'une traite pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

Mais à quoi jouait Milo ? Il avait rarement vu le Scorpion aussi déchaîné et Shaka ne supporterait pas son petit manège bien longtemps. Il sentait l'air devenir électrique.

« Oui ! Embrassez-vous donc ! » continua Milo « Je ne suis absolument pas gên ! »

« Je n'aime pas avoir des spectateurs ! » objecta Shaka.

Il avait accepté de jouer ce rôle mais il ne lui avait nullement été signalé qu'il devrait embrasser Saga.

« Si ça lui fait plaisir… » dit Saga, conciliant, lui adressant un regard lassé.

« Non ! »

Shaka reçut une pluie de coup de pieds sous la table provenant de Milo. Il dût se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de douleur.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque Saga le prit par la nuque et approcha son visage du sien et il devint carrément écarlate lorsque le Grec posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour son premier baiser. 

Saga trouva les lèvres de l'Indien très douces et commença à se dire que ce n'était pas si désagréable de devoir jouer les amoureux avec un tel partenaire.

Milo se retenait d'exploser de rire en les voyant et Camus avait envie de partir en courant d'une part parce que cela le gênait d'assister à ça et d'autre part parce qu'il aurait tellement aimé échanger un tel baiser avec Milo qu'il se sentait atrocement malheureux en les voyant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez bien ensemble ! » s'écria Milo tandis que Camus se resservait un verre d'Ouzo. Boire lui donnait une contenance et tenir son verre lui permettait de savoir quoi faire de ses mains.  

Plus vite il serait ivre et moins longue et embarrassante lui paraîtrait la soirée…

*****

(7)

« Milo ! Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'aller me coucher ! »

« Moi non plus, Camus. Dis ? Tu es triste d'avoir vu Saga et Shaka ensemble ? »

« Oui. …Non. »

« C'est oui ou c'est non ? »

« Je ne sais plus. Je crois que j'ai trop bu ! »

Milo sourit : « Tu n'as pas arrêté de toute la soirée ! Remarque, je tiens à peine plus debout que toi… »

Soutenant à moitié son ami, le Scorpion montait péniblement les escaliers. C'était quand il était dans cet état qu'il se rendait compte que les escaliers sacrés étaient interminables. 

Ils arrivèrent au temple du Scorpion et Milo proposa de faire une petite pause.

« Tu as quelque chose à boire ? » demanda le chevalier des glaces.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu ? »

« Pas encore assez pour oublier ! » dit Camus en baissant la tête, son regard noisette plein de tristesse.

Milo eut un sourire plein de compassion. Enhardi par l'alcool, il prit Camus dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Le Verseau ne tenta pas de se dégager.

« Mon pauvre vieux Camus ! Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu aies tant de chagrin ! »

Camus sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Il avait envie que Milo ne le lâche jamais, le serre plus fort. Il voulait se laisser aller dans ses bras.

« Milo… » murmura-t-il.

« Oui. »

Le Scorpion laissa ses doigts vagabonder dans les longs cheveux rouges, émerveillé par leur douceur. Camus n'essayait pas de l'en empêcher et il devint plus audacieux.

Son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Il avait envie de Camus, envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de le serrer contre lui…

Il prit le visage de Camus entre ses mains. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment en silence. Le regard de Camus était doux, suppliant, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de Milo, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait lui demander avec des mots. Ses yeux brillaient comme deux pierres précieuses et Milo ne put plus résister. 

Il approcha son visage du sien et lui vola un léger baiser. Le Verseau ne le repoussa pas, il semblait comme hypnotisé, ses grands yeux noisette agrandis comme ceux d'un chat surpris par la lumière.

Milo posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un contact un peu plus long. Il goûta doucement au goût légèrement sucré des lèvres de Camus étonnement douces.

Un frisson le traversa et pris par un élan de passion, il renversa le Français sur le sol. Tout en caressant sa joue, il tenta de lui faire desserrer les mâchoires. Après quelques secondes de lutte, Camus finit par céder et laisser Milo pénétrer son intimité buccale. 

Il tremblait dans les bras musclés du Scorpion. Sa main qui le caressait si doucement, comme s'il était un objet fragile, précieux… jamais personne ne l'avait traité ainsi, avec tant de douceur… Lui que jamais personne, même pas sa propre mère, n'avait pris dans ses bras…

Milo, qu'il désirait plus que tout, se montrait plus tendre qu'il n'aurait osé en rêver.

Il connaissait enfin le goût de Camus. Leurs salives se mêlaient dans sa bouche, il aurait voulu l'embrasser plus profondément encore mais il se rendit soudain compte qu'il manquait d'oxygène et qu'il était littéralement en train d'écraser Camus sous son poids.

Il se redressa, légèrement essoufflé. Le Verseau haletait lui aussi et n'omit aucune objection quand Milo passa un bras sous sa taille pour le soulever et le porter jusqu'à son lit.

Il l'y posa avec délicatesse et s'allongea sur lui pour le caresser de nouveau. Il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, savourant son parfum et la délicatesse de sa peau, remontant jusqu'à un lobe d'oreille pour le goûter lui aussi. Camus avait du mal à respirer. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer tellement les sensations étaient intenses. Et à chaque fois, Milo trouvait un nouvel endroit, une nouvelle partie de son corps qui le faisait réagir plus encore.

Il avait l'impression d'être sans force, de ne pouvoir que subir les délicieuses caresses et les baisers de Milo mais il réussit tout de même à glisser sa main dans les boucles blondes qui hantaient ses fantasmes depuis des années. Milo releva la tête et lui sourit.

Camus avait besoin d'être réconforté et il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion sur ses sentiments. L'avoir lui suffisait… Même si Camus s'imaginait faire l'amour avec Saga ou Shaka tandis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Cela ne lui faisait rien, il était trop heureux d'avoir Camus.

« Je ferais ce que tu veux… dis-moi… où veux-tu que je te caresse ? » murmura Milo.

« Partout ! » lui répondit Camus, toujours haletant.

Milo sourit largement à cette réponse : « Très bien… Je vais faire ce que je peux… »

Il déboutonna la chemise du Français et fit descendre sa bouche sur le torse imberbe ainsi dénudé.

Camus ne put étouffer un gémissement de plaisir lorsque le Scorpion atteignit son ventre. Les mains du Grec caressèrent ses flancs, le faisant frémir de plaisir. 

Milo se redressa pour se déshabiller complètement. Il avait envie d'être nu contre Camus. Peut-être que le Français ne voulait pas ça… Il ne savait pas ce que Camus désirait exactement mais maintenant qu'il en avait l'opportunité, il voulait être son premier amant. Il voulait être le premier, le seul à goûter sa peau, à l'embrasser, le caresser, le faire frémir d'extase…

Camus le regarda ôter ses vêtements avec les yeux brillants. Milo était plus musclé que lorsqu'il l'avait observé à la dérobé. Il était un homme à présent. Ses épaules étaient larges mais son corps assez fin, longiligne. Sa peau bronzée mettait en valeur ses boucles dorées qui cascadaient dans son dos.

Quand il fut entièrement nu, le Scorpion entreprit de finir de déshabiller Camus. Celui-ci resta sans réaction, fermant les yeux, se disant qu'il devait avoir l'air encore plus maigre et pâle en comparaison du corps superbe de Milo. Mais celui-ci ne fit aucune réflexion, se contentant de caresser les parties de son corps mises à nu.

Milo s'allongea à côté de lui et l'attira contre lui. Camus nicha son visage contre son épaule, respirant l'odeur agréable du Grec, luttant contre la chaleur qui montait dans tout son corps comme il sentait le corps nu du Scorpion contre le sien et sa main qui allait et venait sur ses reins, le faisant se cambrer. 

Quelque chose d'étrange se passait en lui. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur et étrangement, ça n'était pas désagréable et cela le torturait délicieusement. Cela semblait provenir d'entre ses cuisses et il les serra.

Milo sentait le souffle froid de Camus venir caresser son cou. La respiration du Verseau était saccadée et il devina que son désir devait être à son comble. Il avait envie de lui faire plaisir. Sa main qui s'attardait sur ses fesses rondes et fermes glissa jusqu'à sa cuisse, remontant lentement jusqu'à son ventre. Camus gémit et d'instinct, écarta les jambes. Milo le fit basculer sous lui, se plaçant entre ses cuisses. Il l'embrassa de nouveau avec passion.

Camus eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser à force de battre aussi vite. Son excitation était à son comble. Se trouver avec Milo placé entre les jambes… leurs deux membres en contact… Mais Milo restait immobile.

« La suite… ! » réclama-t-il.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui ! »

Milo souleva ses hanches pour être encore plus près de lui. Il caressait toujours le visage du Français et sa main glissa jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il les caressa doucement du bout des doigts puis introduisit un doigt dans sa bouche. Il sentit la langue tiède de Camus venir le lécher et il sourit. Quand son premier doigt fut bien humecté, il le retira et sa main descendit pour passer entre les fesses de Camus. Il souleva son bassin et lentement, tenta d'introduire son doigt dans son intimité.

Camus rejeta la tête en arrière, gémissant de plaisir lorsque le doigt de Milo se mit à bouger en lui, trouvant des zones plus sensibles qui faisaient s'amplifier encore la chaleur dans son bas ventre. Il sentit le mouvement s'accélérer puis un deuxième doigt rejoindre le premier pour le faire gémir encore plus mais il avait hâte que Milo vienne tout entier en lui. Il voulait le sentir plus près de lui encore.

Le Scorpion ne tarda pas à exaucer son souhait. Le soulevant en le tenant par la taille, il le plaça au-dessus de lui afin que le Français vienne s'empaler sur son sexe dressé et Camus le sentit glisser en lui. Il eut l'impression d'être trop étroit pour que Milo puisse venir en lui et ressentit d'abord une grande douleur qui ne tarda pas à se changer en plaisir dès que Milo se mit à bouger.

Il avait l'impression d'être ivre de plaisir, de quitter la terre, de ne plus sentir que l'agréable chaleur dans son ventre, d'être bercé par les mouvements en lui, de ne plus sentir que les mains chaudes de Milo posées sur ses hanches qui imprimaient le rythme à suivre. Il sentait les baisers de Milo dans son cou… Enfin quelqu'un qu'il ne dégoûtait pas… quelqu'un qui s'occupait de lui, qui lui prodiguait de la tendresse, le plaisir le plus intense qu'il n'avait jamais connu… Il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur ses joues et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

« Ca ne va pas ? » demanda Milo, inquiet, avec douceur.

« Non… je suis juste heureux… »

*****

Camus souriait. Il se sentait plus heureux que jamais même si l'insidieuse tristesse tentait de refaire surface. 

Il se leva lentement, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller le jeune homme blond qui dormait encore, ses boucles blondes formant de sinueux torrents d'or sur l'oreiller blanc. Il avait tout à fait l'air d'un ange et Camus le regarda avec tendresse.

Il rassembla ses vêtements et se rhabilla. Puis il s'approcha de nouveau du lit et se pencha sur Milo endormi.

Il posa un léger baiser sur son front.

« Merci… » murmura-t-il. « Merci pour cette merveilleuse nuit. Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Tu as deviné que c'était toi que j'aimais, n'est ce pas ? Et tu as voulu me faire ce cadeau. Merci. Tu n'as pas eu l'air dégoûté de me toucher, tu m'as laissé dormir dans tes bras comme j'en rêvais et durant ton sommeil, j'ai caressé tes boucles bondes… Merci. Mais je ne veux pas que tu aies pitié de moi et que tu te sentes obliger de m'accorder cela pour ne pas me faire souffrir… Je vais te laisser… »

Sans faire de bruit, marchant comme un chat, Camus sortit du temple pour aller dans le sien préparer ses bagages.

*****

Milo bougea, émergeant doucement du sommeil. Il chercha à tâtons un autre dormeur à côté de lui et fut étonné que sa main ne rencontre que du vide. Il s'éveilla tout à fait, se frotta les yeux et constata que le lit était vide.

Pourtant… Il lui semblait que la veille… Camus… N'était-ce qu'un rêve un peu trop beau pour être vrai ?

Ses souvenirs lui paraissaient bien réels… Camus avait pleuré comme un enfant pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Mais il lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'il était heureux…. Et il lui semblait encore sentir son parfum….

Il regarda les draps blancs. De longs fils rouges étaient restés sur l'oreiller, témoignant qu'un certain chevalier du Verseau avait dormi ici.

Milo cacha son visage dans ses mains.

« Pardon Camus ! Je savais que je n'étais pas celui que tu aimais mais j'ai voulu t'avoir quand même, même pour une nuit… J'ai profité que tu aies trop bu… Pardon ! J'ai abusé de ta faiblesse car tu étais tellement triste… »

Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il lui restait tout de même ce merveilleux souvenir de leur nuit. Il prit l'oreiller de Camus et le serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dedans, cherchant à y retrouver l'odeur de celui qu'il ne pourrait jamais cesser d'aimer.

FIN 


End file.
